Detour
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: /Outtake from RUNAWAYS/ Misaki and Usui were just two runaways who took an unexpected detour to one passion-filled night, a revelation, and a few embarrassing moments. /AU. Oneshot. Citrusy/


**Disclaimer:** There aren't even any real kinky scenes in the mangas you read (unless it's a doujin XD). Nope. Maid-sama ain't mine.

**Warning:** Spoiler from my other Maid-sama fanfic, '_Runaways'_. Authoress' first real attempt at kink. Shoot me now but not afterwards 'cause you've been **warned**.

**Summary:** /Outtake from RUNAWAYS/ Misaki and Usui were just two runaways who took an unexpected detour to one passion-filled night, a revelation, and a few embarrassing moments.

* * *

This _'Runaways'_ outtake is dedicated to my friend, Shark's Fin.

Thanks for the pep talk regarding this! XD

* * *

**Detour**

**(a **_**'Runaways'**_** Outtake)**

**by Marisol Gaddi**

**

* * *

**

"_The worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way."_

_- anonymous -_

_

* * *

_

He had to leave. Now.

But she had wrapped her slender arms around him from behind – and quite tightly, might he add – and said his name pleadingly.

How could he say _'no'_ to that and just leave? Sure, she was drunk, out of her wits, looking for any type of anyone's comfort, and she was only a girl at eighteen compared to him who was a twenty-three year old adult, but, still, _who the freakin' hell can dare to deny the one they love?_

Definitely not Takumi Usui.

He slowly turned to her and cupped her face in his palm. Usui took one look in her smoldering, wanting eyes and that was enough to let him come undone. The next thing he knew was that he was confessing to her about how weak she had made him, about when he had hopelessly fallen for her, how he tried to get close to her, and how he had intended to ignore and leave her once before he was pulled in helplessly further to her gravity.

"Don't leave me then, idiot." Misaki commanded though her gaze shifted away from him. "Please."

He took in a sharp breath and something stirred traitorously in his pants. In ragged breath he asked, "Are you even aware of what you're asking from me in my current state, Ayuzawa?"

She blinked up at him once, twice. "Barely." Misaki then giggled. She was obviously still in her drunken stupor.

Oh, boy.

"You're going to make me hate myself, Ayuzawa." Usui said warily, half-hoping for her to push him away this time around.

She grinned up at him. "That would make two of us, then."

He shook his head before claiming her swollen lips with his. His tongue plunge in instantly inside her mouth, tasting the few traces of alcohol she had drank earlier, and in equally immediate reaction, Misaki moaned.

Usui grunted, feeling the bulge in his pants ache further, waiting for a release. "Ayuzawa…" He said pleadingly in-between kisses.

His morals were hanging in a precariously thin thread; he both knew and felt it. _'She's just a girl. She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's asking for. Her mother entrusted her to me. Her mother trusts me. Her mother expects me to take good care of her precious daughter–'_

That precious daughter nipped at his bottom lip; giggling as he growled. _'Screw morals.'_

With a tight grasp on her hips, he pushed her back onto the plush bed and began to spurt kisses on her cheeks, on her jaw, on her neck, and down to the valley of her tiny breasts where his nose hit the bridge of her white bra. He looked up at her and found her staring at him with eyes heavily lidded with unmasked desire. _Touch me, touch me_ they pleaded him.

He grinned deviously at her, and briefly tugged at the white material with his teeth. "Take this off."

Both of them sat up as Misaki moved to unclasp her bra.

Then stopped, dropping her hands to her lap.

"Wait."

"Hm?" Was she finally going to stop him? The thought brought Usui relief _and_ heartache.

However, what Misaki really said completely threw him out.

"Why… _hic_… aren't _you_ taking off your clothes?"

"I… don't know," came his ingenious reply.

Misaki pouted. "_Tsk, tsk._ Off with _theeeeeeeem_, idiot. _Hic._ It's hardly fair to be the only one embarrassingly naked…"

When Usui didn't move, Misaki tutted once more before unbuttoning his dress shirt. The blonde man sat back in complete amusement and arousal. "Oh, my. Misa-chan's so bold. Do you really intend to take my virtue tonight?" He droned as he dazedly watched her undress him.

She didn't say anything to that as she took care of the last button, but, instead, "You can take your shirt off by yourself now."

Usui did just that, throwing off his blue pin-striped shirt to the floor, then looked up to see Misaki completely nude… at least, waist-up.

His loins stirred again.

He dipped her back unto the bed and began his trail of kisses, once more starting in her mouth and down to where he'd left off in between her breast. He peeked at her once, asking for permission with his eyes. He saw only lust painted on her face.

Hesitantly, he cupped one breast in his palm and took the erect nipple in between his fingers and pulled.

Misaki instantly gasped as a shock of electricity ran through her body before ending into a delicate spot in her groin.

She took deep breaths and, as she felt herself calm down, found Usui staring worriedly at her. "What did you do?"

He sat up to his knees with a sigh and searched Misaki's face for any hints of negativity. Nothing. Her face had turned as blank as his currently was. "How do you feel?"

She looked as if she were really considering her answer carefully – something Usui doubt she could really do when she was currently intoxicated. "Weird yet pleasant," she answered eventually. "What did you _do_ to my breast?"

"I believe it's what you call a form of foreplay."

Misaki giggled for a reason that was alien to Usui.

"Is… this perhaps your _first time_, Ayuzawa?" He was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that Misaki never had a boyfriend but… he wasn't her shadow. He wasn't always there with her. He didn't know everything.

Relief and warmth mixed with a sense of specialty flooded Usui as she nodded. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Ayuzawa," he said softly. "But you already knew that."

Misaki turned mute as her hazy mind registered the words. _'He loves you…' _But then, "Is this your first time too?"

"…"

She giggled for the nth time that night. "Is the idiot really at a loss for words?"

"Ha-ha," Usui laughed dryly. "Misa-chan's pervy question just threw me off a little. I guess it would come as an assurance for you to know that I'm very well educated in lovemaking."

"But you never had a chance to practice it until now, _right_?" She bubbled over another round of shrill laughter that was mocking in every angle one would choose to look at it.

Usui felt his mouth contort into a devilish grin, one that Misaki luckily – or not – failed to see as she continued laughing. He got down on all fours – knees and hands caging Misaki beneath him – then crouched down to whisper on her ear, "_You_ tell _me_."

"–_Hn!_" was Misaki's short cry as Usui bit her earlobe and licked it after. "U-Usui!" She called out but forgot what else she was going to say or why she even said his name in the first place as said man's tongue lapped and trailed sloppily on her neck and down to one breast, only to come to a stop a centimeter away from its tip. Misaki trembled all the way.

Then her body arched, and she half-screamed and half-panted as Usui brought the nipple inside his warm mouth and sucked on it mercilessly as one hand kneaded the other breast. Her crotch twitched in response and she was aware of the heat that flowed from it.

Usui stopped his assaults on her chest and moved back up to her neck. And, as if sensing the discomfort she was feeling down _there_, with his free hands, he tugged down her undone jeans together with her last piece of undergarment. He, after successfully discarding her clothing to the floor, broke off the kiss and raised his body to rake in Misaki's nude form.

"Well, aren't you a sight to behold, Misa-chan." He murmured appreciatively as if he was viewing a world-class painting, which he probably was inside his head. To him, Misaki Ayuzawa was undeniably the most beautiful muse an artist would be lucky to have immortalized in a canvas.

She was plain-looking with her dark hair and her brown eyes, her skin slightly tanned due to the amount of unhealthy times she spent under the scorching sun, and her petite body lacked the appropriate curves… but her plainness was what had made her beautiful. Because she was "white", he could color her in any hue he chooses and she'd be beautiful in every single one of them.

Oh, how much he loved this girl.

Lightly, his finger trailed on the folds of her sex and found it soaked. She twitched and moaned, and looked embarrassed and needy at the same time. Usui barely contained his chuckle.

Experimentally, he slid in his finger inside her and he relished at the warmness of her. She whimpered helplessly beneath him.

"You like this, don't you?" And to put in emphasis, he slid in another finger and started rhythmically moving his digits in and out of her while his thumb grazed her sensitive nub.

Misaki could only writhe and cry out with pleasure in response. "U… sui…"

After five more strokes, he stopped.

Her chest heaved heavy breathes.

Usui moved to remove his trousers.

He went down on his hands again and leaned his forehead against hers. When she'd completely calmed down, he spoke in his last warning in a husky voice, "I won't hold back anymore, Ayuzawa."

She looked at him with barely open golden-brown eyes and nodded.

Ever so slowly, he mounted her and, with his forehead still atop her, watched the play of emotions in her face. There was a shot of pain that swept across her face as he entered her – he kissed her tenderly then whilst murmuring soothing words –, nervousness as she waited for more pain to come, calmness as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her, and, finally, the untamed sexual want. He felt himself smile at the eagerness that graced her face.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, Ayu… _ngh_… zawa…"

She did so and then they started rocking, slowly, testily at first as Misaki still grimaced then and now. Usui's gaze did not once waver from Misaki's face and deeming her ready, after a while, started thrusting more deeply, faster inside her.

They both moaned, groaned, whimpered, and grunted. Soon enough, they were lost in a world of ecstasy, with just the two of them there crying out in sheer bliss.

At one point, Misaki's thin hands made its way up his head and her fingers clutched at his soft, golden locks.

"Usui… Usui… Usui…" His name was her mantra, and reaching her peak, she cried out his name one last time as she pulled at his hair.

He came, too, immediately after.

* * *

A sound emitted from the girl – Oh, what the hell! _Or rather_, woman, he ultimately decided. A girl would never have elicited such _bestial_ urges from him – wrapped in his arms. She had said something while he was too lost in his thoughts and his mindless playing with her soot-black tresses. Curiously, he asked, "What's that, Misa-chan?"

"None of your business, Usui." Misaki murmured sharply in response.

A sudden thought came to him.

"It probably would have been so much sexier if it was my first name that you cried instead of my family name awhile ago." He mused aloud to himself then directed his next words to Misaki. "Why don't you call me by my first name?"

"'Cause it's _baaaaad_…" She slurred.

His fingers became stationary at that as he couldn't help but voice out his confusion. "Bad? Why?"

"Well, for an obvious reason. _Duuuuuh_." She slurred once more.

"Hmmm… what obvious reason?" He asked as he lifted his body up and pinned her between his arms. He gazed below her, to her delightful body then to her hooded eyes, awaiting her answer.

"It's 'cause you're…" He watched amusedly as she moved her head swiftly from side to side as if to see if there was someone else in the room to hear what she had to say. Oh, they _were_ alone. Dangerously so. Just look back to what just happened. Yeah. That's right.

Usui was snapped out of his thoughts once more as she saw Misaki's hand rose and motioned for him to bend down. He did so. Their faces were now close that he could feel the air coming out of Misaki's nose spray unto him gently. But before he could again get lost in just the mere breath from her, Misaki cupped her hand in his ear and whispered the rest of her sentence.

"… my teacher."

A foreign sensation happened. He pulled away slightly as he felt his cheeks warm in utter surprise to her words. "You remember me." He said, letting out a brief laugh. "You're really a weird one, Ayuzawa. Alcohol usually makes people forget."

"Really now…" Misaki yawned; her eyes were in tuned as it drooped to a drowsy gaze. "So sleepy…"

Usui's eyes softened at the genteel sight of her. He leaned down once more to plant one last kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my Misaki."

In a matter of minutes, Usui felt Misaki drop into a gentle, rhythmic breathing in the circle of his arms. _How fast she had fallen to sleep!_

Misaki's unanswered question blotched his mind then, and, slyly, he murmured against the smooth skin on her shoulder:

"Yes. This was my first time too."

* * *

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress' Notes:**

Hello-hello, dear readers! ^^

Something a little steamy for a change… _really_. There are just so many awesome and heart-warming Christmas specials going on around the Maid-sama block. XD

If you've read _'Runaways' _then you might still remember that I implied there that Usui and Misaki had sex (Gosh. I still shiver as I type it. But I guess 'intercourse' is worse. Or 'coitus'.). Well, this was the "during" part.

I can't believe I actually wrote it. O.O

Was it good? XD (Woah. That sounded so wrong! But, hey! I have a friend who once told me that _"If you're gonna right porn, at least make it satisfying."_) Well, truth be told, I enjoyed myself with writing this. (Damn. That sounded so wrong again. -.-) Haha…

Please do tell me your honest feedbacks! I need to be a versatile writer and with this being my first time, I need loads of those. :D

Review, review, review~

Thanks for reading!

Happy holidays!

Hearts,

**Mari**

_December 24, 2010_


End file.
